Demons of the Swirl
by Lokitazz0
Summary: What if the Uzumaki was related to the Kaguya, Uchiha, and Senju. But was overrun in the second shinobi war because they refused to be apart of it when the villages wanted their services during the war. Enslaved and forced to fight their clansmen on the battle field. Well the Uzumaki no longer want peace. Now they want revenge. Kushina lives, Kyuubi not sealed within an uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**DEMONS OF THE SWIRL**

 **LONG...LONG AGO IN A WORLD OF NINJA AND SAMURAI. THE LAND WAS TORN INTO 6 DIFFERENT NATIONS AS WAR PLAGUED IT OVER THE YEARS.**

 **THESE 6 NATIONS BECAME KNOWN AS THE LANDS OF**

 **FIRE**

 **WATER**

 **EARTH**

 **WIND**

 **LIGHTNING**

 **AND IRON**

 **OUR STORY BEGINS WITH THE SECOND SHINOBI WAR. ON THE BATTLEFIELD BETWEEN THE VILLAGE OF THE HIDDEN STONE AND THE HIDDEN LEAF.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

The battle had been going for months. Good men and women gave their lives defending their homes and families as villages tried to expand their borders. War orphans became plentiful as rogue ninja stormed villages for supplies. But that isn't of importance at the moment. when this war is done, they will be sorted and taken in by the villages...if they are left standing.

"Arghhhh" shouts and battle cries raged over the blood covered field. bodies strewn everywhere as shinobi clashed continuously. Kunai after Kunai, shuriken after shuriken. Weapons scattered as they lay forgotten. This is the scene that the Sandaime hokage overlooked.

"Hah, hah. Lord hokage, the enemy is finally retreating. Should we pursue?" A chunin asked Sarutobi. The young man was very young, too young to have to be subjected to war, but every capable warrior was needed.

"No, we shall fall back as well." Sarutobi told his young ninja. "Retreat. Grab all of your fallen comrades, make haste. This battle is over" the leader's voice echoed over the fighting. Seeing his ninja follow his command, he sighed. 'I'm too tired for this shit. If only the other villages could resolve things without violence.'

As the Sandaime thought this, a foreboding evil suffocated the battle field. On the horizon stood a single red haired warrior. Applying chakra to his eyes, Hiruzen Sarutobi was able to see the figure in greater detail. His face grew pale of all color, his heart beat raced and his knees quaked.

The hidden Rock had just let a demon onto the field. A demon in human flesh. Born and raised to fight as viscious killers. Enslaved during the beginning of the Second war for their skills in battle and their mastery of Sealing. Uzumaki made the difference on any given battle field. Being closely related to the Kaguya clan they had the ability to use the Dead Bone Pulse, and also being linked to the Uchiha and Senju. It made sense to have control over the strongest unmarked clan in the lands.

Originally, the Uzumaki were peace lovers, unlike their cousin clan Kaguya. They were a mix of four bloodlines, mutating them over the years. **Mokuton** , **Sharingan** , **Dead Bone Pulse** , and their own bloodline, the **Ketsueki Sosa (Blood Manipulation)**. Any Uzumaki could have one or a combination of the bloodlines. Marking them highly valued. When their home was overrun by a joint force from Lightning, Earth and Water. The Uzumaki fought valiantly and aggressively. Crushing the massive force against them until after ten days of constant fighting when they all just stopped fighting once their leader was slain in battle.

But back to the battle at hand.

The lone warrior on the horizon just stood menacingly. Saturating the air with his overpowering killing intent. Giving each and every ninja on the field a vision of their incoming death. This was the skill of an Uzumaki looking for blood. This is why they chose peace over battle. Once they were out for blood, nothing short of a Kaguya could compete with them, because Uzumaki didn't fight other Uzumaki. Family was everything to them.

Sarutobi took a step back in hesitation. 'I may be able to hold him off, but I do not wish to forfit my life out of stupidity...I know, perhaps if she were to fight'. "Kushina, front and center!" the kage yelled seemingly to no one. That is until a single red headed woman appeared beside him, her back to him as she lazily looked at her "comrads" running for their useless lives.

"What do you want old man, I have better things to do than play soldier with these low lives." Kushina Uzumaki drawled. Her long scarlet hair cascading down her back. Her silky smooth skin visible through her fish net crop top. Adorning a customized sea blue anbu vest and jet black pants that billowed out near the thighs and were skin tight near the ankles. Black ninja tape wrapped around her feet and the legs of her pants. On her smooth stomach, visible for all to see was a red skull tattoo with a black rose sitting just above the right eye hole.

On her back was her katana in a slate gray sheath. The handle wrapped in a diamond pattern with red silk. On her arms were black armbands adorned with suppression seals and resistance seals. Her eyes were deep violets, once filled with life, now dulled with nothing but hatred and boredom. Her face was one of an angel, and her voice could make any battle hardened man melt.

"What I want, is for you to stall that man while the troops retreat with the dead and the wounded. He might provide you with a challenge, I know you have been rather bored lately with the cannon fodder lately." Hiruzen said, trying to appeal to her longing for battle.

"Why should I? Fight him yourself bastard. You're the supposed god of shinobi right? Surely you ca-" "He's an Uzumaki. Roshi Uzumaki to be exact." Hiruzen cut Kushina's blatant sarcasm off promptly. "Will you stall him or not" the kage said, quickly losing his patience when he recieved no answer.

Looking over, the man face faulted. Kushina had started eating Onigiri in the middle of him talking. With a muffled belch, Kushina stood. "You talk to much old man. After this battle consider my services for the leaf terminated. I'm sick of having to fight all of your battles." Kushina stated before she shunshined towards Roshi.

With Roshi

Walking slowly towards the stragglers Roshi whistled a simple tune. (think Devil went down to Georgia) Picking up a discarded wakizashi, Roshi smiled deviously as he rushed three shinobi. The first, he grabbed by the neck slinging him into the air, spinning low he slashed the second ninja in the kneecaps before slitting his throat as he crumbled to the ground. Throwing the wakizashi like a spear, he impaled the third ninja right between the eyes. Staring as the ninja fell faced first to the ground, forcing the blade further through his skull as the first shinobi finally fell from the sky and landed directly on the blade. Piercing his heart as he slid down. The entire time Roshi had never stopped whistling.

Moving forward, he kicked a fuuma shuriken and watched as it flew through five ninja consecutively, their bodies falling apart simultaneously as blood gushed out of them like gysers. As he got ready to kill another four measley ninja, a redheaded woman landed beside him with a kunai resting just under his adam's apple.

"Having fun killing cannon fodder I see? How about a real challenge, aye cousin Roshi?" Kushina spoke in a cheerful voice. Not waiting for a responce as she slammed him to the ground, kunai still held at his throat while she brought a fist down to smash his face in. Roshi had other plans as he launched her into the air with a punch to the jaw.

"I see you haven't changed at all little Kushina." Roshi spoke as he went through handsigns. "Fire style: Breath of the demon king, Roshi said quietly before unleashing an ungodly stream of jet black fire. The flame shot up into the sky claiming it's target with a fiery explosion as chunks of burnt log fell from the sky. Roshi back flipped over the slash of a Katana. Flipping back several feet, he brought his left arm up to gaurd against Kushina's bandaged heel. His bone's creaking under the force of the blow, as she used chakra to stick to him, she swung her other leg and slammed it against his head sending him plowing through the earth.

Smoke and dust consumed the trench dug by Roshi's body as Kushina swiftly twirled her katana and placed it back into it's sheath. Turning her back and walking slowly towards Hiruzen 'Stupid old man just sat and watched, surely he could have at least left so I could fake my death easier'. "And just where do you think you're going princess Kushina" Roshi spoke darkly in Kushina's ear.

Standing perfectly still as Roshi's shadow consumed her, Kushina counted the seconds down before pain was all she knew. Roshi backhanded her with a chakra induced slap. Grabbing hold of her arm before she was sent sprawling, he whispered into her ear. Tossing her to the ground, he stared directly into the eyes of Hiruzen Sarutobi, and slammed a serrated dagger through her heart. Blood spurted out around the dagger as the life finally left Kushina with a shuddering gasp.

"This battle is over, leader of the leaf. If you value the lives of your shinobi, you will leave now and never look back." Roshi spoke, letting the unspoken threat linger in the air. Heading the warning, Hiruzen and his troops left immediately. Not even caring to secure the body of Kushina Uzumaki. A broken tool was better left forgotten after all.

Roshi stayed on the battle field and waited. After hours, the blood clone of Kushina dispelled as she dug her way out of her hiding place within the earth.

 _ **...Back in Konoha...**_

In the council chambers sat the elders, Danzo and Hiruzen. Muttering over the final battle and the lives lost. None seemed too concerned about the Uzumaki though. Well none other than Danzo.

"Tis a shame, Kushina died a young death. She was an excellent anbu operative. We could have bred strong shinobi with her to produce better ninja for the future of this village. Whatever happened to the body Hiruzen?" Danzo asked curiously, as his root ninja were unable to find traces of the body, only un-useable blood that was tampered with to make it contaminated.

"I'm afraid her body may have been claimed as the spoils of war. She was killed by Roshi Uzumaki of the Hidden Rock after all. The village loves collecting spoils of war just as much as Kumo does.." Hiruzen stated calmly.

Just as he finished speaking the chamber door's opened. "Where is she? Where is Kushina? She hasn't returned with the rest of the people so where is she!?" Minato shouted. Jiraiya and Tsunade stood behind their illegitimate child, Jiraiya not even having a clue that the boy is his since the night was a clouded memory for him. Not that Tsunade would ever let him know that they had sex that night years ago and she sired a child because of it. _**(Fucked up right?)**_

No, her heart belonged to Dan. So she would let that secret die with her. Having given the boy up for adoption to one of the women in the traveling Namikaze clan. Her heart nearly shattered the day he showed up in the leaf to become a ninja. The boy was a genius, making Jonin at 13 and aspiring to become hokage at the age of 20.

"Answer me! Where is she?" Minato broke down. Tears streamed down his face as his voice hitched. "She...was...carrying my child!" he spoke between sobs. At the revelation everyone was shocked. Tsunade was shocked because she would have been a grandmother, Jiraiya because his prized student would have been a father, and he a god father by association. The elders and Hiruzen were shocked because they lost the chance at having more Namikaze within the village. Danzo, only cared that he lost both a potential weapon and the spawn of the Yellow flash.

"Please...tell me...what happened...what happened to Kushina..."At this point the sun kissed blonde was being consoled by two of the sannin.

"She was defeated and killed in battle today...by Roshi of the hidden rock." Danzo spoke. Answering for Hiruzen since he could see the man was troubled, and sensing that he could use this event to get the yellow flash to destroy the village hidden in the rock once and for all.

Hearing this made Minato's already hurt heart shatter. As if a switch in his mind was flicked, the aspiring kage donned a blank cold look in his eyes as he slowly stood. The tears on his face would be forever burned into Hiruzen's memory for it was his fault that the possible Yondaime shut off his once kind heart and went over to the dark side of the leaf.

 _ **With the Uzumai...**_

"You're positive that our family has returned to Uzu? We can finally go home and rebuild? Kushina asked her older cousin and former guardian Roshi. It had been 12 years. 12 long years stuck in the village hidden in the leaves. Outcast and treated like nothing but a common tool and scapegoat. Having to lay with a man she didn't love and act like she had a connection to the village allied with her homeland that left it to be destroyed when she was younger.

She felt sick to her stomach. She knew she was pregnant, she would never take her rage and grief out on her children to be, it wasn't their fault. She would raise them to be strong and she would tell them of their father but she would never go back to the leaf. An Uzu ninja through and through she was, and so her children would be.

"Come princess, let us go home. Soon the world will know of the Uzumaki wrath. Our cousins, the Kaguya have already gone to Uzu to finish the repairs. We will not inform the Uchiha and the Senju. They don't deserve to know we have survived." Roshi spoke softly. Turning and jumping to the tree tops as he and Kushina made their way home.

 **And that's a rap people. If you enjoy this, I might make it into a full story :)**


	2. Kurama awakens (Filler)

**Chapter 2**

 **Kurama awakens**

Hah...hah...hah. Kushina and Roshi were out of breath. The two had run for hours, just making it off the coast of the hidden mist village, the two took to resting on the ocean's surface. Watching the fish swim underneath peacefully, Kushina snatched up a random fish before coating her hand in fire chakra. Cooking the poor creature alive for five minutes until she was sure it was safe to eat.

Taking a bite out of it's underbelly, she spit it's bones out into the water skewering several more fish that swam below. Grabbing them as the floated to the surface and placing them in a sealing scroll. Roshi looked for something bigger since he needed more to fill his belly. Spotting a random sea bass that was the size of a small dog, his hand shot out and instantly closed around it. Nearly crushing its head in his strong grip. Using the same methods as Kushina he cooked his catch.

After the two had eaten, they resumed their trek to Uzu. "So Kushina, tell me about your stay in Konoha. Anyone their worth converting to our cause or worthy of serving the Uzumaki?" Roshi asked. Not caring for the silence that hung for most of the journey.

Sigh..."What's there to say? While I was there, I was taken in by Tsunade Senju. Guess she felt bad about seeing me on my own. She forced me to train to be a medic ninja when she found out I had perfect chakra control. Jiraiya of the sannin kept trying to hook me up with his student so that he could get to Tsunade...out of pity we agreed to a double date where she left 5 minutes in to go drink the night away. Jiraiya's student Minato fell in love and I used that to my advantage.

It got the elders off my back about having children to give the village more Uzumaki and Namikaze. The kage, Hiruzen Sarutobi is a fool. He seeks peace but does nothing to obtain it. Letting his council and 'advisors' handle everything while he stares into a crystal ball and peeks on women at the bath house. Then there's Danzo..." Kushina balled her hands into fists as she thought of the man that tried to both kidnap her and brainwash her to be his tool.

The only reason she continued seein Minato is because he broke the seal Danzo had on her and she felt indebted to him. The night they slept together was fresh on her mind.

Flashback

"Hahaha, you're telling me that you gave a 12 year old the oppurtunity to lead a mission? Are you stupid? Of course he would mess up. You're just lucky Obito made it out alive, otherwise Mikoto and Fugaku would have your head." Kushina joked as she downed a glass of saki. Picking up the bottle and refilling her glass, she happened to see Minato staring at her longingly. A blush on his face as he giggled pervertedly. Resisting the urge for smashing his face into the bar, she just turned her focus back to her drink.

"Why are you staring at me like that Namikaze?" she demanded more than asked. "Just wondering what it would be like to kiss you, when will you answer my question, Kushi-hime? We've been on several dates and you still haven't accepted me as your boyfriend.

"Pfft, please. You call these dates? I'm always out on my own and you just keep popping up. You're not paying for my drinks and meals and you're just as hopeless as your sensei." Kushina broke it down for him. Paying for her drinks and leaving, she was halfway out of the door before Minato was even out of his seat.

Walking to her home along the deserted streets of Konoha, she was approached by Danzo and the elders. "Evening Uzumaki san. Nice night for a stroll, come...give an old man the pleasure of accompanying a beauty such as yourself on a lovely stroll" Danzo spoke innocently.

"Cut the shit you old bag of bones. What the fuck do you want." The red head said defensively. "I see, trying to be nice will get us nowhere. You are to date and later marry Minato Namikaze. As the only two of your clans in the village, this is an order you will not refuse." Danzo ordered.

"Fuck off. I'll never date, marry or sleep with a little bitch like Namikaze." Kushina nearly shouted. 'How dare this decrepit bastard try to tell me who the hell I will sleep with and marry.' Walking away, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning her around and slamming her into a brick wall, Danzo revealed a sharingan eye that he acquired through certain events.

His eye spun hypnotically as he spoke. "You will date and marry Minato Namikaze. You will bare his child and after you will become the fucking breeding factory that you were meant to be you fucking wench. Namikaze will never know. We'll have a seal on you after you produce 4 children so that you will never produce another. That way no one can claim that the future hokage's wife is whoring around. Hahaha...ahahahahahaha" Danzo laughed coldly as he walked away from the hypnotized Uzumaki.

Minato was walking down the same road Kushina was, hoping to finally woo the woman of his dreams, when he spotted her up against a brick wall staring into space. "Kushina! Hey...are you okay? I've been thinking about what you said and..." he never finished since he found soft juicy lips planted against his own. Realizing instantly that he was kissing Kushina, he mentally cheered and fell into it.

Noting that she hadn't broken away from the kiss but only deepened it, he teleported them to his home.

...Lemon...

Teleporting them to his 4 story home, Minato led her to his bedroom as they kissed. Knocking over furniture as they moved along the halls and up the stairway, he began removing his clothes experimentally. By the time they made it to his master bedroom he was in nothing but his froggy boxers. Pushing Kushina up against the bedroom wall, he pulled off her anbu vest and pulled down her pants. Noting that the pants were anything but the light material that most assumed them to be.

Stepping back he admired her beauty. There standing against his bedroom wall was a goddess. She had on laced panties as violet as her eyes, her fishnet crop top did nothing to hide her 34DD sized breasts. Her curves made him want her even more. Walking back to her, he picked her up and kissed each breast, sliding his tongue over her nipples teasingly. 'Time to put sensei's lessons and books to action.' He thought as he put his hand in her panties and rubbed her nether regions.

'Kami she's so hot and wet' Rubbing two fingers against her lower lips and rubbing against her clit with his thumb, he used his chakra in a soothing nature to turn her on more. Her breathing hitched as he did so. Releasing her breast, he claimed her mouth and explored it with his tongue.

Carrying her to the bed, he lay her down and ripped her panties from her body. Not caring to eat her out since she was already wet enough. He pulled is boxers down and folded them nicely and sat them on his dresser. 'Maa and Paa would kill me if I threw these on the floor...I'm about to lose my Virginity thank Kami' he sang to himself in his head.

Lemon End

Shuddering to herself, Kushina looked to her right and vomitted as she ran. 'He was so small...thank god the dissapointment released me from the genjutsu. I couldn't even enjoy it. He only lasted 40 fucking seconds'. "Everything ok Kushina? You look a little pale?" Roshi asked. The only response he got was her muttering something that sounded like 'so tiny' over and over.

Years later

Kushina had finally given birth to twins. Naruto and Naruko. Naruto had a long spiky mane of red hair with blonde tips, Naruko had hair like her mother, the tips being blonde as well. She and Naruto were 12 now. Their stepfather, Natsu Uzumaki had taken Kushina out on their anniversary so Naruto and Naruko were out sparring in a training field when Naruto found something.

A hole in the ground surrounded by nine trees. Each having seals carved into them as a way to keep something locked away. Examining them, Naruto determined that they were suppression seals and sleep seals. Dropping down feet first, Naruto came face to face with a massive sealing array. In the center lay huge bones, a canine like skull lay as his feet yet it towered over him. Walking closer to it, his foot scuffed the sealing array destroying it.

Suddenly the hidden cave grew dark and cold as a chuckle reverberated around it. "Hehehehehe...haaahahahahahahaa. Finally, finally released after thousands of years. The rikudo sannin was a fool to think he could trap me here" the voice spoke as flesh began to grow on the bones. Muscles and veins were instantly covered in skin and fur.

The cave was bathed in dark manevolent chakra as the chuckling grew darker and darker. "Oi, who the fuck is laughing. Show yourself coward" Naruto demanded as he pulled a bone sword from his shoulder.

Back with Naruko

For being 12 Naruko was tall. Both she and Naruto were 5'4. Wearing a chunin vest similar to her brother, it was black in color and she had on white pants similar to her mother's. But instead of a crop top fish net shirt she had on a form fitting grey v-neck shirt. Where as Naruto had a black chunin vest unzipped with his chest bare. His pants were white just like Naruko's but his were baggy and covered in pockets.

"Where the hell did that idiot go? Knowing him, he's probably done something incredibly stupid." Naruko muttered to herself before malicious chakra washed over her. It was suffocating and full of hatred. 'Or he may have just found something incredibly fun' She thought with a psychotic smile. Taking off towards the chakra's origin at high speeds.

Back with Naruto

"You dare call me a coward you fucking runt! I could crush you on a whim. But since you freed me I will give you the honor of a summoning contract with the foxes...It seems someone is looking for you" Kurama spoke. As he finished, Naruko dropped into the cave. "So this is where you have been Naruto, looks like you stumbled upon Kurama's seal.

"Whatever you offer my brother can be offered to me as well" Naruko spoke calmly. Kurama just stared impassively before knocking a huge scroll their way. As they peered down at it he vanished, as if he were never there. "Well that was anti-clamatic" Naruto said. "The hell did you expect to happen? Did you think we could have survived getting our asses kicked by the strongest tailed beast?" Naruko deadpanned. 'Kami he can be so dense sometimes'.

Konoha

"Hah...hah...hah...Danzo, you've fucked up for the last time. I gave you one task and you failed." Minato shouted as he killed the last of the rock ninja that were present the day Kushina died. "I told you. Find the man that killed the love of my life. I know you are capable of it, yet you send me looking for cannon fodder. None of these ninja could have layed a finger on her." Minato was outraged. Around him, half of Iwa lay in shambles. The Tsukigae was on his hands and knees before Minato.

Grabbing Danzo by the throat, they dissapeared in a yellow flash, leaving Danzo's bodygaurds Fuu and Torune alone in Iwa as the surviving Rock anbu surrounded them with eyes full of rage.

Minato and Danzo appeared in the hokage tower, the blonde walked to his desk while slinging the elder into the wall with enough force to bring it down on him. Over the years, Minato had every single Iwa shinobi seen captured or killed on sight. Finally having enough and storming the village itself, the blonde kage released his pent up rage and destroyed the place. Iwa could no longer be called a major village after what he'd done to it.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should let you live Danzo. One...Good..Reason!" Minato shouted as he prepared a fully perfected rasengan.

"Kushina may still be alive!" Danzo shouted as he shielded himself. He didn't want to die, not yet. Shuffling back as far as possible as he could from the blonde man in fear of a quick and painful death. "Start talking. Now!" Minato demanded

With Kushina and Natsu

The two had just finished having sex, so rough that the bed was in pieces. Natsu was smoking a cigarrette as his wife came up and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. She was so happy she had met him once she arrived in Uzugakure. She had turned down nearly every man that approached her because of the trama she had with Minato. She still shuddered at the thought of having to lay through 40 seconds of 'sex' if you could call it that. But with Natsu, that trama was erased as he fulfilled her every desire.

He was all she ever needed and ever wanted, aside from her kids. They knew of Minato and had no desire to ever meet him, growing up with their step father in their lives was enough for them. He was strong, smart, and most of all deadly. He trained them when their bloodlines manifested. Kushina would have, but she had the Ketsueki sosa, and neither of them showed any ability in it.

"You know I love you right Natsu. I'm so glad you showed up, I almost decided to be a single parent." Kushina joked. "Oh I don't know. The way you keep muttering so big when you fall asleep every night makes me think you love something else." Natsu joked.

In the middle of their talking, the Kyuubi No Kitsune appeared. Staring the two down, Kurama just waited for the inevitable to happen before he opened his mouth and formed a tailed beast bomb and shot it off into the distance.

Deep in Amegakure

"I want you to get ready to locate the jinchuriki soon Nagato. As my figure head you will...Is that what I think it is?" A masked man said before teleporting away just as the bijuudama crashed into Pein's hideout. Luckily for him his mecha path absorbed most of the blow. But his lair lay in ruin and the gedo maiu was a smoldering pile of rubble. "Konan...find out which blasted beast just did that and someone get Deidara...Let him clean up this dam mess." Deva path spoke with an annoyed tone.

'Gotta admit I enjoyed the first chapter better. Didn't think so many people would be interested in this story'


	3. Uzumaki Trials

**Chapter 3**

 **Trials of the Uzumaki**

 _ **(listening to Tokyo Hotel - Noise)**_

The room was quiet...too quiet. The curtains drawn blocking the light of the full moon. The floors were bare and covered in layers of dust, a single monitor hung in the center of the room. Floor boards were broken and sticking up as if someone or something had shot up from below the surface. In a far right corner there was a body chained to the wall. Stripped of all weapons and clothing lay Naruto. Stirring awake, his vision was cloudy, his head stung like it had been struck by a blunt object repeatedly.

As he tried to focus on his surroundings, the monitor flickered on with ear splitting static. Surprising the boy as his senses still hadn't come back to him. "Welcome back to the land of the living" a distorted voice spoke. It was deep and full of base yet had a undertone of immense power. "You have been selected to play a game...Uzumaki Naruto. Should you wish to accept, you will find that the keys to your freedom are well within your grasp. Only your actions will change the course of the game."

"This room is filled with an oderless nerve agent that is slowly shutting down your senses. The first stage is loss of eyesight, the second is loss of feeling, the third is your loss of hearing...but the forth, my favorite, will be the complete shut down of your nervous system. To better phrase it, once you lose your feeling, the agent will mutate inside of you and destroy your organs systematically. You have 5 minutes to free yourself and leave. The key to your shackles is directly in front of you. Kukukukuku...do make this interesting for me" the mysterious voice spoke before the screen died out.

And with that, the room was consumed in darkness. The young teen panicked, not being able to see, he fumbled around the room as far as his chains would allow and swept his feet out in a counter clockwise motion. Counting down the seconds in his mind as he struggled to find the key. Just as he was thinking of giving up, his pinky toe brushed against hard cold steel. Immediately grabbing hold of it with his feet, he slid it back before picking it up. Rolling it around in his hand, he found that it was a senbon. Instantly working on picking his shackles, he bagan to panic as he could no longer feel the cold steel or his shackles.

 **With Naruko**

Hugh...hugh...huuuh. Naruko was running from an abandoned warehouse. Having woken up strapped to a pole surrounded by barb wire coated in lemon juice, she was relayed a similar introduction like Naruto. Escaping her bindings easily enough she traversed through the barbwire to her freedom only to find herself in a maze of broken abandoned homes and stores. Running to cover, she saw a note that she quickly snatched up. 'It seems that the task was too simple for you. How about a riddle.'

"Fuck your riddles...I need to find Naruto. He'll know what to do." Naruko spoke to herself, crumpling her only possible clue to his whereabouts unknowinfly. Dashing off as she searched for his faint chakra source. It grew weaker by the second but she had no clue why.

 ** _3 1/2 minutes later_**

Naruto lay on the floor as he slowly pulled himself across the floor. Having lost nearly all feeling in his body, he used his chakra as his eyes and ears. Pulsing it weakly amd reading the waves bouncing back to him from the walls. Hazily picking out a door and a window, he tried to stand. Stumbling a couple times before tossing his body at the window repeatedly. 'Have to get out of here...need to find Naruko...' Throwing himself one last time, he burst threw the glass and fell for what seemed like hours.

It could have been days, as he had lost all feeling. Taking a shuddering breath as he passed out on the ground. Blood pooling around him as shards of glass dug deep into his skin.

 **Back with Naruko**

The girl ran and jumped roof to roof searching for her brother's chakra. Pain making itself known through her many wounds. It was unbearable. Each step was like fire in her veins, each jump more agonizing than the last. The wind beating against her form did nothing to soothe the pain, only agitating the cuts that covered her head to toe. Her vest was ripped in several places and her pants were in tatters. She had been jumping for nearly 5 minutes when she heard a crash echo over the deserted town.

'How did we end up in this situation...'

 **Flashback**

"Naruto, Naruko...it's time you two took the Uzumaki initiation. Each trial is different for those participating. I will warn you though. People do die in these tests. Every child is put through life and death situations, for siblings, almost always there is a death. One of you will be knocking on Shinigami's doorstep before the end of the night. If either of you make the wrong decision...I could lose one or both of you." Kushina spoke neutrally.

 **Flashback End**

"Dam trials, these are worse than the bloody mist. How the fuck am I supposed to choose my life over my brother's..."

 **Flashback**

"Hello young Uzumaki. Let's play a game. You have 8 minutes to free yourself and find your brother. In your pocket lies the cure to save his life. If you are late, the cure will detonate killing you and he still dies. Or you can escape and leave the cure here. When it detonates, I will find you and free you from this place. The choice is yours. But can you reach him in time? That is the question you should be asking yourself"

 **Flashback End**

'You better not die on me baka' Naruko thought as she jumped over six more rooftops before catching sight of the body laying in a pool of blood. "Naruto! Oh Kami, don't be dead." Naruko shouted, tears in her eyes as she jammed a syringe into his arm, injecting the cure directly into his bloodstream. Noticing that his breathing had stopped, she applied chakra to her hands and placed them over his heart and lungs.

Keeping her hands firmly placed, she smashed her lips onto his and breathed. Leaning back as she pressed down on his bare chest, faintly noticing how hard his chiseled abs were. She burned his body into her memory. 'Woah woah woah...I did not just check out my brother's body.' Ignoring the blood rushing to her face, she went back to force more oxygen into Naruto's lungs when he looked right at her.

"You can...let go...you...know. And don't you ever kiss me again. I was saving that kiss for the mother of my children" Naruto said between heavy sighs. Sarcasm dripping over enery word. "Oh hardee har har. Like anyone would kiss you baka! I was trying to save your life you...you...oooooooo!" Naruko yelled in outrage as she stumped off.

 _ **(listening to READY, SET, GO- Tokio hotel)**_

Naruko and Naruto made their way back to the village, summoning a fox that specialized in tracking they had it follow their mother's scent. On the way, Naruko would glance at her brother out of the corner of her eye occasionally. Wondering to herself what lay in store for them once they made it home.

 **In Konoha**

"Start talking now, so help me Kami, if you're lying to save your own ass Danzo I will skin you alive, pluck each and every nerve and stab you like a pin cushion with poison coated senbon. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for Anko or Ibiki to put you out of your misery because I won't let you die. I will torment you day after day. I'll break you like your mindless NE and continue to do so. You will be nothing, have nothing, just a faded legend forgotten with no one to even give a dam. So for your sake she better be alive." Minato said with a deathly calm, flinging the man to the floor and sitting in his chair.

Moving to sit back godfather style, he put his hands together on his lap and with a straight face, eyes narrowed and as cold as a glacier. "Now, tell me everything. Do not lie to me old man, my patience is thin..."

 **With Kakashi, Rin, and Obito**

Kakashi and Obito stood at team 7's training ground. The three jonin were sparring in a free for all match. Kakashi had his white chakra sabre out, using it as he defended against Rin's chakra scapels and Obito's chains. The three had been at it for hours pushing each other to their limits.

"Let's end it here...I don't think I can keep up with you two anymore" Rin stated as she caught her breath. Stopping the flow of chakra to her hands, she wiped the sweat from her face and walked to the river that ran by their training field. "You know Rin, we could always test that theory...it wouldn't be the first time heh-heh" Kakashi teased.

Rin ignored her silvered haired friend as she fought hard to keep down her blush. Obito came to her rescue by changing the subject, wiping a stream of blood that dripped from his nose. "So Kakashi, when are you going to leave anbu and take on a genin cell? You know sensei and the council want the village's prodigal genius to take on a team. Hell even Itachi has a genin team and he's as socially awkward as Maito Gai." Obito questioned.

(Sigh)"...I won't be taking a team, I promised sensei that I would one day teach his child as my genin student...but sense he has yet to have any children, that's nipped in the bud." Kakashi lazily droned, whipping out a book of Icha Icha makeout paradise. 'Perverted giggle perverted giggle, Oh Miyako you naughty naughty girl. Don't tease Tobi like that, he's a good boy'

Face planting, both Rin and Obito jumped back to their feet and drug Kakashi to the kage tower, they would get him a team if it was the last thing they would do.

 _ **Uzushiogakure**_

A random uzumaki background character burst into Kushina's home bearing news. "Kushina, the trials...they are finished...your children...they...they" the random woman said, stopping for air as she wheezed from running all the way from her post out near the village's whirlpools. "Well out with it dammit, what happened to my children!" Kushina demanded as she snatched the woman up and stared into her eyes. Panic and fear were evident in her eyes as she could only wonder what horrors befell her children.

"They passed, Kushina sama. They both made it back alive...the first time in years that both siblings of a family survived and returned toghether." The poor nameless background character sputtered out. Rushing out of the house the moment Kushina dropped her.

"Natzu, come quick! Our children are back in the village." Kushina yelled down the hall. After a ton of curses and crashes later, the man in question left the back room with a choker around his throat and a submission mask on his face. Chain still attached to the choker as he was covered in chocolate sauce and left over whipped cream.

"Oh fuck it, the kids can wait. Now get that ass back in the cage you filthy bastard. You still need to satisfy your master" Kushina spoke in a dominatrix like tone. Dropping her genjutsu revealing that she was dressed in skin tight purple latex and stilleto heels. A leather whip strapped to her thigh that dangled back and forth as she swished her hips seductively with each step.

"You'd think mom would give us a big welcome home, I mean it's not like we just went through the uzumaki right of passage or anything. Ooh maybe she's making us a big feast to celebrate." Naruto complained as he hasn't seen their mother anywhere in sight. Scene flashes to Kushina riding Natzu's face while she sucked on a chocolate covered strawberry. Food scattered on the kitchen table as he brought her closer and closer to climax. "Yeah...how about we stop and get some ramen, huh Naruto? It's been a while since we've had any. I'm feeling like Miso or Shrimp ramen would hit the spot." Naruko suggested, not at all in the mood to be around her mom at the moment. Still confused on her thoughts and reactions to her brother during the trial.

Her mother could read her like an open book, so she wasn't too keen on seeing her just yet. "Well...yea I guess I could go for some ramen, you're buying though. I'm not treating your big ass appetite. You eat more than a Akimichi, I'm suprised you're not as fat as them haha" Naruto joked about his sister's ungodly love for the dish. It's not like it was poki or dango.

 _ **End of chap #3**_


End file.
